Recuerdos
by desperatesmirks
Summary: ¿Recuerdas? Sí, claro que recuerdas, todos lo hacemos. El problema es cuando los recuerdos se hacen realidad, cuando los recuerdos... regresan. Y a Sasuke eso no le gusta, o tal vez sí ¿Quién sabe? Oh, pero cambiaría su vida para siempre. -AU, Yaoi-
1. I, 21 de octubre del 2008

_**Disclaimer:** Aunque no lo crean, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡En serio! Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y hago esto sin fines de lucro y bla-bla-bla._

_**Atención: **Los primeros tres capítulos de este fic están, editados y vueltos a subir. Si ya los leíste, muchas gracias y aquí están escritos como Dios manda, gracias a mis dos betas **Gime** y **Nande-chan**, que me tienen que soportar y para colmo a mis locuras. Gracias a ellas vuelvo a subir los capítulos, y bien escritos. :)_

Aquí regreso con un fic nuevo. (:

**_Aclaraciones:_** Es un fic que va a ser medio raro, es universo alterno, SasuNaruSasu... (en conclusión cien por ciento SUKE), y los capítulos van a ser **SIN** orden cronológico, seguramente yo se los haré saber para que lo entiendan. Los capítulos no mantendran la misma longitud, hay algunos que pueden llegar a tener mil palabras y otros tendrán cien, pero eso es porque están divididos por fechas.

Es mi primer fic largo que publico, pero me encanta. Va a ser raro y puede que llegue a tener misterio, drama, humor, romance y bla-bla-bla, por eso la clasificación en general y romance. Dije que es ¿Yaoi?, y ¿Qué va a contener Lemmon? ¿No? Bueno, ya estan advertidos. ¡Ah! Y soy de **NO **actualizar rápido, no porque no quiera si no porque me cuelgo y capaz que escribo cinco capitulos de una y estoy un mes sin escribir. Voy a tratar de no hacerlo, pero no prometo nada. Nuevamente, ya estan advertidos. _Quién lo hace no traiciona._

Creo que explique todo lo que tenía que explicar, si no entienden me lo dicen que no tengo problema. Sin más, el primer capítulo.

* * *

Recuerdos

_Impresión que se queda en la memoria de un suceso._

_**I, 21 de octubre del 2008.**_

Los recuerdos son algo maravilloso.

Es algo rara la sensación que se tiene cuando un recuerdo que creíste olvidado, o incluso, que creíste que nunca habías vivido, te embarga y te muestra cosas. Cosas que no sabes si son tristes o deprimentes, divertidas o graciosas, fantásticas o increíbles. Pero lo que sí sabes muy dentro tuyo es que las recuerdas por algo, porque te hicieron sentir especial, porque marcaron algo muy importante en tu vida, porque te hacen dar cuenta que estuviste vivo y que lo sigues estando, porque ése recuerdo es y será siempre eso… un recuerdo que significa que viviste.

Y Sasuke vivió. Vive y ojalá que siga viviendo por mucho tiempo. Vivió tristezas, despedidas, cenas, encuentros, alegrías, rutinas, fracasos, ocasiones especiales, muertes, desayunos, llantos, éxitos, nacimientos, amores, risas, almuerzos, desamores, existencias.

Se podría decir que Sasuke vivió una vida como tiene que ser, pero estaríamos mintiendo porque él no vivió toda una vida, tan solo tenía unos veinticinco años. Y es raro que alguien tan joven haya pasado por tantas cosas, incluso un anciano de ochenta años no habría vivido todo lo que el joven Sasuke Uchiha había vivido.

Recuerdos. Era lindo volver a verlos en su mente. Ver lo que había hecho bien, y disfrutar de sus logros. Ver lo que había hecho mal y aprender de sus errores. Pero lo que a él le parecía lo más… ¿perfecto?, o mejor dicho, lo que a él más le gustaba era sentir que esos recuerdos se hacían realidad.

Suena extraño, ¿verdad? Uno generalmente escucha algo así como "mis sueños se hicieron realidad", "mis planes se realizaron", "mis expectativas se cumplieron" y todos esos dichos que se suelen escuchar cuando eso que uno esperaba y ansiaba se concreta.

—Sakura —gritó él desde la biblioteca, donde tenía una especie de despacho. Ella estaba en la cocina, o en el comedor, o en la sala, o en… bueno donde seguramente hubiera que ordenar un poco.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡esta casa es un desastre! —escuchó su voz que venía, efectivamente, desde la sala. Se abrió la puerta y una figura femenina, muy hermosa, con el pelo color rosa y unos ojos verdes brillantes y centelleantes, se asomó por la misma—. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Sasuke! Esto es una pocilga. ¿Cómo puedes tener la casa en este estado? Sabes muy bien que no puedo venir todos los días a limpiarte la casa por el trabajo en el hospital y no creo que sea conveniente que traigas a una desconocida a limpiarla, dado el hecho de que no sabes con que puedes encontrarte cuando vuelvas del trabajo, pero de verdad creo…

—Sakura cállate —le dijo Sasuke, quien estaba sentado del otro lado de un viejo escritorio, rodeado de libros y papeles; en el piso había bollos de papeles que no le sirvieron o que se convirtieron en estupideces al momento en que las arrugó y las tiró con fuerza, había envoltorios de una que otra golosina y sobre el escritorio había siete tazas de café y tres vasos de whisky sin contar el que él llevaba en la mano. La chimenea, que hace poco habría contenido un pequeño fuego que ardía en su interior, estaba apagada, aunque eso no evitaba las cenizas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo su alrededor. Los sillones que generalmente se encontraban en excelente estado, puesto que nadie los usaba, estaban sucios y con sus almohadones por cualquier lado, llenos de porquerías que quién sabe qué habían sido en su tiempo.

—Te llamé porque necesitaba tu ayuda.

—¡Y vaya que la necesitas! De verás no entiendo qué se te pasaba por la cabeza cuando hiciste toda esta mugre —Sakura corrió una silla que había por ahí para poder recoger una fotografía que se encontraba en el suelo—. Que lindo que estás aquí.

—Deja esa estúpida foto. Sabes que la odio —susurró el pelinegro tomando un sorbo del vaso con la sustancia alcohólica.

—A Itachi-kun le gustaba —le contestó su amiga mirándolo.

—¿Y…?

—¡Vamos Sasuke! Se que estas así por él.

—Sakura, aunque no lo creas no es por Itachi —contestó lentamente Sasuke con gesto de cansancio ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado ya de ese tema?—. Lo extraño, obviamente. Pero ya han pasado nueve meses y he podido afrontar el hecho de que no volverá jamás. Por otro lado, la que todavía no puede hacerse a la idea de que se fue para siempre, eres tú… ¿O me equivoco?

—Sasuke, yo…

—Deja, no tienes que darme explicaciones Sakura. Sé que lo amabas y fue muy especial para ti —le dijo Sasuke tomando otro sorbo.

—No más que tú —le contestó ella mirando para otro lado.

—Sakura… fue hace más de diez años. ¿No me digas que sigues…?

¡Claro que no! Es sólo que eres especial para mí, Sasuke-kun; y no estoy hablando del hecho de que hayamos estado enamorados y todo eso… sino del hecho de que siempre permanecimos juntos, uno al lado del otro —Sakura levantó su mirada que brillaba intensamente porque unas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos—. Tú eres como mi hermano Sasuke.

—Tú también eres como mi hermana, Sakura —le contestó el mirándola. Ella sonrió y él formó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, algo que según decían, era pedir demasiado en Sasuke Uchiha.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se apoderó de la habitación en que ellos se encontraban. Estuvieron así unos diez o quince minutos, quién sabe.

Sakura siguió acomodando un poco desde donde estaba parada mientras pensaba por cuantas cosas habían pasado, mientras pensaba que Itachi estaba en un lugar mejor y que ella tenía que sentirse feliz por el sólo hecho de haber podido sentir lo que era ser amada por Itachi Uchiha.

—Lo vi —dijo Sasuke colocando el vaso sobre el escritorio.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Sakura ensimismada en un papel que había recogido, allí había tan solo un número de teléfono.

—A él —contestó mirando la chimenea sin ver nada en realidad.

—¿Y quién rayos es él? —preguntó Sakura levantado la mirada, cuando vio la expresión de Sasuke no fue necesario que él le contestara. Sus ojos sombríos demostraban una melancolía a tiempos anteriores, cuando eran chicos, pequeños mocosos corriendo y jugando por las calles a ser ninjas y ese estilo de cosas.

Los papeles y la fotografía que tenía Sakura en la mano cayeron al suelo. Ésa era la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba así, por culpa de él Sasuke se encontraba en ese estado de… despreocupación hacia todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Sakura se sentó lentamente en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio para no caerse mientras una de sus manos reposaba en su cabeza.

—¿Cuándo lo viste? —Le preguntó su amiga—. Por favor necesito algo fuerte —le rogó a Sasuke indicado su vaso.

—Hace una semana, más o menos —Sasuke se paró y fue a buscar otro vaso para servir un poco más de whisky—. Estaba saliendo del trabajo, cuando me encontré con Neji que viajaba para Kyoto, entonces decidí acompañarlo hasta la estación. Y por allí cerca lo vi.

Sasuke se sentó y le alcanzó la bebida a Sakura; quien dio un gran trago sin respirar, como tratando de asimilar esa verdad de una vez por todas. Él en cambio, no volvió a servirse o a agarrar su vaso; sino que fijó su mirada en la estantería llena de libros viejos y ya cubiertos de polvo y se puso a pensar en el momento en que lo vio.

* * *

TBC.

¿Y? No me van a matar? Miren que me sé defender muy bien.

Si no dejan Reviews, se muere un perrito (Ya estoy cansada que maten a los gatitos, tienen sentimientos tambíen. Pobres gatitos T.T). ¿Sabían? Ah, y a los primeros cinco se les entrega un premio sorpresa. :D

_La psicópata enamorada de Jamie-pooh, Naruto-kun, Draquito, Arthur y Brian Kinney, (Sí, míos!) _

**_Carli-chan_**


	2. II, 10 de octubre del 2008

_**Disclaimer: **Lalala, no soy Masashi Kishimoto-sama, sino que soy una gran escritora inglesa muuuuy famosa, no puedo decir mi nombre por razones de seguridad pero me llaman Jotaká. Y debo decir que amo el yaoi y mi proximo libro se titulará "Harry Potter y el divorcio del siglo, por confesar su amor por su némesis Draco Malfoy" Sí, en serio! ... Vamos, ni ustedes se lo creen, aunque a mi me encantaría serlo. Esto es sin fines de lucro y simplemente porque estoy... al pedo sería muy diálecto argentino, pero digamos que mi tiempo de ocio sobrepasa límites insospechados._

**Betas:** _Gime_ y _Nande-chan_, gracias!  
Volví muchisimo más rápido de lo que yo y mi Inner creíamos, así que tomenlo como un regalo de anticipo de Pascuas. (?) Aunque soy total y completamente atea, pero no importa. Como verán cuando comience el capítulo, estos tienen los nombres de las fechas en que ocurre cada cosa. En el capítulo anterior aclare que iban a ser** SIN** orden cronológico, pero no se asusten porque es entendible. Aquí traigo el segundo cap, que es más bien, un poco más de la vida del Teme de Sasuke, este ocurre una semana y media antes del capítulo anterior, y presten MUCHA atención a las fechas que a veces serán más que importantes.

Acuerdense que no soy de actualizar muy seguido, así que no se acostumbren. xD

_**

* * *

II, 10 de octubre del 2008**_

Sasuke estaba muy apurado, realmente apurado. Tenía que terminar de leer esos contratos y aprobarlos para que su jefe terminara poniendo su firma, y tan solo tenía media hora. Lo bueno de todo eso es que saldría antes del trabajo ya que su jefe se iba de vacaciones y no tenía que volver por dos semanas. Eso era algo que debía aprovechar. Siguió con su trabajo y para cuando terminó agarró una que otra cosa, cerró su oficina y se dirigió hasta el ascensor.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha —le saludó un compañero de trabajo. Bueno, el tipo que más odiaba en toda esa estúpida corporación; Kabuto Yakushi le sonrió sarcásticamente y desapareció tras una puerta.

—¡Señor Uchiha! —Lo llamó una de sus secretarias, él no paró y ella corrió hasta acercarse a su lado—. Acabo de cortar con el Sr. Yamamoto; dijo que necesita urgentemente el expediente que contiene la declaración de su cliente. No le pasé la llamada porque me dijo que no lo molestara.

—De acuerdo Hinata, y no me llames Uchiha —le dijo, enojado. La conocía desde la secundaria; bueno, él era un par de años mayor que ella, pero Hinata era la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos y no entendía el porqué de que se hablasen tan formalmente en el trabajo—. Aún no sé porqué tiendes a conservar la jerarquía entre nosotros.

—Sabe muy bien que lo hago por respeto, señor —Hinata se acercó y le susurró—. Dentro de poco dejaré de ser tu secretaria y seré tu compañera, entonces rogaras que te vuelva a llamar Uchiha, Sasuke —Sasuke sonrió, extrañaría a Hinata cuando se recibiera como una excelente abogada. Le faltaban un par de meses nada más él la había aceptado hacía tiempo como su secretaria para que aprendiera del oficio.

—Por cierto, Neji sale hoy para Kyoto. En realidad sale en unas horas, puedes acompañarlo mientras me quedo terminando unos informes.

—¿No quieres ir tú?, yo puedo terminar tu trabajo. Además, supongo que querrás despedirlo —le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella se sonrojó y le pegó levemente en el brazo.

—No seas idiota —le sonrió y se alejó—. Estará abajo en cinco minutos, así que no lo hagas esperar. Nos vemos en la semana y deséame suerte, que mañana rindo un examen.

Sasuke la miró y sonrió. Subió al ascensor mientras pensaba. Hinata había cambiado mucho desde que se independizara de su loca familia, y se vinieran a vivir con Neji a Tokio definitivamente. Pero aún así Neji iba y venía hacia Kyoto por negocios familiares. Los Hyuuga eran demasiados estrictos con respecto a esas cosas.

En el piso inferior el ascensor paró y entro una mujer con voluminosas curvas en los lugares correctos. Karin no dejaba de pavonearse en frente de él para tener otro encuentro romántico. Es que no entendía que no volvería a pasar. Él deseó, probó, le gustó y se terminó. Como cuando deseas un exquisito helado, el cual se termina rápido. Como lo que pasó entre ellos. Una noche. ¿Quién quería más? Dos noches, tal vez, si había química… pero nada más. La pelirroja se paró demasiado cerca de él para las dimensiones del ascensor, que podía transportar hasta treinta personas, y le sonrió coquetamente.

Se acordó de qué era lo que le había visto. Era una zorra fácil**. **

—Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun.

—Hn —contestó él moviendo la cabeza. No quería tener que aguantarla y aparentar que ella tenía esperanzas. Le gustaba que la mayoría de las mujeres estuviera detrás de él, pero ella era insoportable y no entendía las indirectas. Faltaba poco para llegar a planta baja y la mano de ella se fue acercando al botón que paraba el ascensor. Él la miró y con una voz un poco más fría de lo normal le dijo: —Ni lo sueñes.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun… antes de ayer, quiero decir… tú sentiste lo mismo que yo. ¿Verdad? —Oh, no había comentado que el encuentro íntimo había sido hacía unas treinta y seis horas. ¿Y qué? No le contestó y diez segundos después el ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas. Sasuke salió.

—Lo superarás —le dijo antes de doblar a la derecha en la sala de espera donde lo aguardaba su amigo. ¿Qué? Lo superaría después de todo, puede que le lleve tiempo. Pero ella era una zorra; una zorra enamorada del Gran Sasuke Uchiha, sí; pero una zorra después de todo.

Lo peor de todo eso era que trabajaban en el mismo caso, y un caso demasiado importante para permitir que hubiese problemas entre los abogados, y además él había sido nombrado como el principal abogado, el que los manejaba. No podrían tener problemas.

A lo lejos divisó a Neji que estaba sentado correctamente en un sillón con una pequeña valija a su lado, no llevaba uno de sus acostumbrados trajes ya que debía viajar.

—Sasuke —lo saludó su amigo parándose, éste le devolvió el saludo y luego se dirigieron afuera del edificio—. ¿Vamos en tu auto? —pues claro que iban en el auto, era Sasuke. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué caminaría unas cuadras, y luego tomarían una línea de subte para ir a la estación? No… era Sasuke.

El moreno ni se molestó en contestar y fue hasta donde aparcaban los autos él y sus compañeros, sacó la llave y abrió la puerta de un flamante Volvo gris. Neji se subió del lado del copiloto dejando la pequeña valija en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Autopista o Avenida? —le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa soberbia, Neji no contestó, sabiendo que agarrarían la autopista, a Sasuke le gustaba la velocidad—. Aún no entiendo por qué no vas en avión.

—Porque no me gusta, y lo sabes. Además lo que menos quiero es estar más tiempo en ése lugar. El padre de Hinata está insoportable.

—¿Querrá ver a su hija?

—Él sabe muy bien que la puede ver cuando quiera, pero ella no quiere viajar a Kyoto —susurró dando el tema por terminado. Neji y Hinata eran primos, los dos habían tenido infancias muy difíciles, incluso hasta se odiaban de niños; sin embargo el tiempo los fue cambiando, y sin saber cómo se enamoraron. Algo que disgustó mucho al padre de Hinata; que además era el jefe de la familia Hyuuga, Y también el tutor de Neji. Aunque tuvo que aceptarlo, y nombrar a Neji como su sucesor; aún le costaba verlos juntos, y había hecho muchas cosas que su hija no le perdonaría—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Tsk, por ahora no, tengo quince días de vacaciones. Pero dentro de dos semanas tengo que empezar a manejar un caso que no se ve nada fácil, el acusado es un pez muy gordo. Y no me ha tocado el mejor equipo, son todos unos inadaptados e inútiles.

—¿Cómo todos los que no son tú? —le preguntó riéndose, Sasuke no contestó y sonrió irónicamente—. ¿Quién es el pez gordo?

—No se si contarle al señor que maneja las empresas Hyuuga —luego de girar el manubrio bruscamente, contestó—. Orochimaru.

Neji abrió los ojos, sorprendido; Orochimaru era una de las personas mas influyentes, poderosas y diabólicas de todo Japón, nunca nadie lo había visto y lo único que se sabía sobre él era que "Orochimaru" no era su nombre verdadero y solo se había colocado ese sobrenombre por la leyenda japonesa Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari. En esos momentos compadecía a Sasuke.

—¿Y tienes un plan? —preguntó suspicaz, como si no quisiera enterarse verdaderamente.

—Algo así —dijo Sasuke.

Salieron de la autopista y pararon en un semáforo, ya estaban en el centro de Tokio; cerca de donde vivía Sasuke. Éste miró los grandes carteles que se alzaban en los edificios y construcciones y reparó en uno de una conocida marca de gaseosa el cual decía la fecha y la hora—. ¿Hoy es 10 de octubre? —su voz sonó fría y seria, como si un terrible dolor se hubiera metido dentro de su pecho y le impidiera aparentar que estaba todo bien y que su mente no se remontaba a cierta persona.

—Si, ¿está todo bien? —Neji se preocupó.

—Por supuesto —contestó mirando al frente y no habló más durante el resto del viaje.

No había pensado en eso hacía mucho tiempo. No supo porqué justo ese día tuvo que volver a recordar, pero tampoco le importó demasiado.

Cuando estaban llegando a la estación, empezó a buscar un buen lugar para estacionar; de repente vio un reflejo de color amarillo y se giró rápidamente para verlo mejor mientras apretaba el freno, pero éste desapareció.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó Neji viendo a los automóviles que tocaban bocina por el estúpido que había frenado de ésa manera.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza y aceleró, encontrando más adelante un espacio donde estacionó el auto.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí Neji, no molestes —le contestó cerrando el auto—. Tenemos unos minutos antes de que salga tu tren, vamos a tomar un café —y se encaminó hacia un bar que estaba al lado de la estación. En realidad no tenía ganas de sentarse a estar más tiempo con Neji para que éste lo mirase con preocupación, como si estuviera enfermo; pero necesitaba un café o algo que lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad. Se sentó en una mesa que daba a la ventana y pidieron dos cafés. El suyo se lo tomó de un sorbo, tenía que decirse a sí mismo que no pasaba nada. Era sólo y simplemente su imaginación, muchas coincidencias. Ese día era una fecha especial y… bueno, estaba cansado. Kuso, ésas no eran coincidencias aceptables, ni siquiera habían coincidencias de las cuales hablar. Simplemente tenía que relajarse y darse cuenta que nada estaba pasando, que era sólo su imaginación. Y así lo hizo.

Neji estaba pagándole al mesero, ya que había insistido puesto que lo había traído, en ser él quien pagase el café, cuando su mirada se dirigió a la acera para ver a la gente caminar.

Entonces vio a un chico que le resultaba conocido, muy conocido… era pelirrojo y tenía ojos verdes, venía acompañado de uno morocho y muy pálido. Sasuke pensó que quien lo viera diría que era parecido a él, la ventana estaba abierta así que escuchó algo de la conversación que tenían esos dos jóvenes.

—Vamos, tenemos que festejar para él —le dijo el morocho a ése pelirrojo.

—No Sai, te dije que primero tiene que instalarse. Volver después de tanto tiempo no es fácil para él.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos un regalo. Es su cumpleaños después de todo.

Y Sasuke se paralizó otra vez. Su mente funcionó a toda velocidad y reaccionó. El pelirrojo era Sabaku no Gaara, un amigo de él que había sido amigos de los dos, y hoy era su cumpleaños y…

Se paró y agarró las llaves del auto con las cuales había estado jugando, y salió de allí sin fijarse si Neji lo seguía. Frenó en la puerta y miró a ambos lados; a su izquierda, yendo para la estación, se veían los dos chicos, que caminaban muy rápido. Escuchó a Neji diciéndole algo detrás de él pero no le importó, siguió su camino.

Entró a la enorme estación y se paró justo en el centro mirando hacia todos lados, los había perdido y con la enorme cantidad de gente era imposible localizarlos. Se sentía terrible, ¿cómo es que los había perdido?

Sabía que era una estupidez esperar algo de ellos, ya que a uno no lo conocía y al otro no lo veía hace un par de años. Pero algo en su interior se removió cuando se dio cuenta que ellos podrían estar hablando de… él.

Sasuke se había ilusionado. Sí, ésa era la palabra; y ahora un vacío enorme le llenaba el pecho, porque era estúpido pensar eso. Él no volvería. Aunque tampoco quería que volviera, se había ido y no tenía por qué volver ahora y desbaratar toda su vida. No, como Sasuke Uchiha había jurado que nunca más volvería a importarle algo que hiciera ése ser humano.

Neji lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó hacia el andén donde partiría su tren, el cual estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Sasuke por última vez, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —le preguntó su amigo mirándolo preocupado. El moreno lo miró y se tranquilizó, o eso aparentó.

—Es sólo que… estoy cansado Neji, pero ya se me pasará —por supuesto que el otro no se lo creyó, pero no quiso insistir más. De repente un parlante llamó a los pasajeros para el tren que partía hacia Kyoto. Éste lo miró por última vez y le dio un pequeño y muy disimulado abrazo, en cuanto llegara le iba a telefonear a Hinata para que lo vigilase. Estaba muy raro.

Sasuke no se molestó en esperar a que partiera el tren, no podía quedarse más tiempo allí. Tenía que volver a su casa, tomar una copa del whisky añejo que tenía en su estudio, e irse a dormir una siesta para poder estar más tranquilo y no dejar que su mente lo traicionara y comenzara a pensar en todas las idioteces que habían ocurrido durante ese día. Necesitaba descansar.

Se encaminó hacia la salida cuando vio un tumulto de gente y escuchó un par de voces con un volumen demasiado alto como para estar conversando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más me van a dejar esperando aquí? He estado esperando desde hoy a la mañana, fui y volví y aún no han encontrado mi valija. ¡Son unos incompetentes! —la persona que estaba gritando se dio vuelta enfurecida y caminó hacia la misma dirección que Sasuke lanzando insultos y sin darse cuenta que estaba por chocar con él. Sasuke lo vio, pero no pudo moverse. Era imposible que su cuerpo reaccionara si al que tenía adelante era a…

Los dos cuerpos colisionaron y él que ya venía enfurecido se enfureció más y levantó su mirada.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? Todos en esta maldita estación son uno… —pero no pudo seguir porque sus ojos azules como el cielo en un maravilloso día de sol se encontraron con los negros profundos como el cielo en una maravillosa noche estrellada.

—Naruto… —a él era a quien tenía delante y con el que acababa de chocar. El maldito dobe que se había ido hacía mucho tiempo y juró jamás regresar. Allí estaba. Naruto Uzumaki, su ex-mejor amigo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ... ¡Sí! ¡Qué bueno!  
Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, y Gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan Review también!

Aunque yo les digo, dejar Reviews es bueno. Es gratis, fácil y rápido. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?, además un perrito puede morir si no dejan Review.

_Ya a esta altura, deben saber que soy una psicópata... así que no toques a Jamie, a Naru-chan, a Draquito, a Arthur o al bombonazo de Brian Kinney, porque no respondo de mi. (:_

_**Carli-chan**_


	3. III, 10 de octubre del 2008 Parte 2

_**Disclaimer:** ¿Por qué tengo que estar haciendo esto? Si tengo mucho dinero por crear la historia de Harry Potter y venderselo a Jotaká y después recibir una comisión del 40 de lo que recibe ella. Soy rica. Así que esto, para su información es sin fines de lucro. La historia me pertenece, los personajes -lamentablemente- no. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, quien se empeña en llamarme todos los días para que le de más ideas. Le dije que no siempre podía estar a su disposición, igual creo que va a ser lindo mi final de la serie donde hay una escena donde Naruto me declara su amor. :D_

Mis betas lindas son **Gime** y **Nande-chan**, gracias! ^^

Heme aquí de vuelta. Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de actualizar mas o menos rápido. (va, para mi es rápido). Cómo saben aquí les dejo la historia, **SIN** orden cronológico, Slash, y en su futuro creo que Lemmon. ¡Ah! Después más adelante les hare sugerencias sobre algunas parejas y ustedes me diran que opinan. Porque no estoy muy segura. u.u

* * *

_**III, 10 de octubre del 2008… Parte 2.**_

—Oye Naruto-kun, me parece que no tienes que ponerte así el día de tu cumpleaños. Es cierto que… —pero Sai no siguió hablando porque Naruto no lo estaba escuchando, sino que estaba viendo fijamente al joven que estaba parado en frente de él. Sai no entendía quien era ese chico, pero parecía ser que se conocían, se encogió de hombros y estaba por interrumpir sus miradas de asombro cuando Gaara llegó corriendo de quien sabe que lugar y lo agarró del brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra interrumpir —le dijo el pelirrojo. Sai lo miró sin comprender, y el pelirrojo se colocó detrás de Naruto de forma instintiva.

—Sasuke… —escuchó decir a Naruto al tiempo que el moreno levantaba un puño y lo conectaba con fuerza a la mejilla derecha de Naruto. Éste cayó sobre Gaara quien estaba preparado; pero no se enojó, ni lloró, ni nada. Su cara seguía tan inexpresiva como anteriormente, cosa rara en el Naruto que Sasuke recordaba, o creía recordar. El Uchiha lo miró furioso y sin decir más se fue casi corriendo de allí.

La gente que se encontraba por los alrededores y la que había presenciado la pelea de Naruto con el encargado ya había formado una pequeña ronda a su alrededor para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y para enterarse de lo que parecía ser un jugoso chisme.

Gaara levantó a Naruto y miró a Sai. Éste comprendió y se llevó al rubio a la parte trasera del auto del pelirrojo, el cual estaba afuera de la estación, en la calle. Sai intentaba adivinar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, era cierto que era la primera vez que pisaba Tokio, y no entendía nada de lo que había pasado hacía un rato o en toda la vida anterior de Naruto allí, pero era muy extraño que un hombre así sin más le pegara.

Gaara los miró y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a buscar a Sasuke, que antes había visto que se había ido para el lado en que habían venido caminando Sai y él; encaminándose hacia allí y pasados un minuto o dos, logró verlo sentado en su auto gris, apoyando su frente contra el volante y sin ninguna intención de arrancar e irse. El pelirrojo se acercó y golpeó discretamente la ventanilla de Sasuke.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y lo miró, no tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de pensar. Tan solo quería dormir una larga siesta allí mismo. Es que no entendía, de verdad que no entendía qué era todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué había vuelto Naruto?

—Uchiha —le dijo Gaara a través de la ventanilla, y él no tuvo más remedio que bajarla con un pequeño botoncito que tenía a su izquierda. Ésta bajo lentamente y el pelirrojo apareció mucho más pálido y con una mirada llena de preocupación, seriedad y tristeza. ¿O era ése, quizás, el reflejo de sus ojos en los propios de Gaara?

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó de mala manera. Si no tenía intención de escuchar a Naruto, tampoco tendría intención de escuchar a los amigos de él. Encendió el auto pensando en eso y Gaara se echó para atrás.

—Solamente vine a decirte que no es lo que crees, que hay una explicación detrás de todo esto.

—Pues he esperado por una explicación trece años de mi vida, no veo por qué tengo que saberla ahora. Ya es tarde, Gaara.

—Entonces, ¿No lo escucharás? —contestó, un poco agresivo. Sasuke lo miró. Sus ojos estaban increíblemente tristes, nunca en toda su vida el pelirrojo había visto a Sasuke con ésa mirada, y sobre todo ésa cara que le decía que no soportaba más, y que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar. Y era Sasuke Uchiha, el que no se mostraba débil ante nada y ante nadie.

—No creo que valga la pena —le dijo, subiendo la ventanilla. Gaara le gritó sin poder contenerse.

—¡Te arrepentirás Uchiha!

Pero Sasuke no lo escuchó, o no quiso hacerlo, porque su Volvo gris partió, para perderse entre la gran cantidad de coches que se encontraban en las calles transitadas del centro de Tokio. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo, dio vueltas y vueltas intentando pensar... o no hacerlo, mejor dicho. Por fin estacionó en la cochera del edificio donde vivía y subió por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, donde tenía un apartamento, que aunque era tan grande como una casa, no era como la enorme mansión que había tenido en su infancia. Después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando él era aún muy pequeño, su hermano había decidido venderla y comprar ése apartamento que les había servido a ambos. Era espacioso y bastante grande, tenía cinco habitaciones, también un living y una biblioteca; todo esto sin contar el gigante balcón que tenía un mini jardín. A Itachi le gustaban esas cosas.

Sasuke dejó el portafolios tirado por ahí y fue directo hacia su estudio en la biblioteca para servirse algo de Whisky (no era muy partidario del sake), así que fue hasta el minibar y sacó la botella del whisky mas añejo que tenía y empezó a beber.

Llegó a la conclusión de que debía llamarla. Estaba en su deber de amigo llamarla y comunicarle lo que acababa de ver, aunque ella se desmoronara y comenzara a llorar y a decir miles de cosas que serían como agujas para el corazón y el ánimo de Sasuke.

No, iba a esperar. No la llamaría, estaba seguro que no lo vería más así que ella no tendría por qué enterarse, Naruto no iría al hospital donde ella trabajaba como cirujana. No, ella no sabría que el idiota había vuelto. Se alejó del teléfono al que se había acercado y se sentó en el sillón, donde cayeron unas gotas de la bebida que contenía su vaso.

No se quedó sentado, ni sumido en sus pensamientos, sino que empezó a revolver algunas cosas, pequeños recuerdos, que tenía guardadas.

En la parte derecha de su biblioteca encontró los primeros libros que había tenido de niño; allí comenzó a buscar, no tenía idea qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero algunos libros cayeron al suelo, otros encima de los sillones, otros estaban abiertos de par en par sobre el escritorio y nada. No estaba.

¿Dónde demonios había dejado el estúpido álbum de fotos? Tenía que asegurarse que ése a quien había encontrado no era Naruto, debía encontrar algo en esas fotos viejas que le dijeran que ése en la estación no era ni tenía nada que ver con Naruto.

Y así pasó su día, revolviendo, buscando, tirando, haciendo un bollo papeles y más papeles, reordenando y desorganizando todo lo que encontraba. No había encontrado el álbum de fotos; no tenía, siquiera, una mínima idea de dónde lo podría haber guardado Itachi, y ya no lo tenía a él para preguntárselo. Se sentó, entonces, detrás del magnifico escritorio, tan solo para probar suerte, y abrió uno de los cajones al azar, sacando papeles, papeles, y todavía más papeles.

Allí encontró infinidad de cosas, incluso números telefónicos y direcciones de Detectives Privados y ése estilo de cosas. Si, ésas eran las cosas que conseguía en su pasado, cuando iba y encargaba sus tardes enteras a saber dónde demonios se había ido Naruto.

Lo había esperado, pensando que solo había sido una de esas estupideces que Naruto siempre hacía; lo esperó, de hecho, hasta que comprendió que no iba a regresar más, e incluso dejó de preguntarse por él, aceptando que se había ido para siempre. Nunca más volvió a mencionarlo. Hacía doce años que no mencionaba su nombre.

Sacó uno de los cuadernos financieros que mantenía Itachi y de él cayó una curiosa fotografía donde estaban su hermano, Sakura, y él, frente a lo que iba a ser su nuevo departamento. Recordó, tristemente, que ésa foto la había sacado el mismo Naruto, por eso no era una toma perfecta y salía algo movida. Unas gruesas lágrimas fueron derramadas sobre el cuaderno, lágrimas que habían rodado desde las mismas pálidas mejillas de Sasuke. No podía evitarlo, mirar ahí la cara sonriente de Itachi, la de Sakura y la de él mismo hizo que se revolviera algo en su interior; habían sido tan felices.

Los cuatro habían pasado momentos únicos y maravillosos que solo eran bellos recuerdos y nada más, habían sido reales, sí. Pero el problema era que ya no lo eran y tampoco pertenecían a la realidad.

Su realidad ahora era otra, el que Itachi ya no estuviera la había cambiado; no le gustaba para nada el cambio, pero había tenido que acostumbrarse, porque él no podía decidir por sobre Kami-sama.

¿Y cómo es que ahora se atrevía a regresar el maldito dobe? ¿Cómo es que se atrevía no sólo a cambiar su realidad, sino a ponerla, también, patas para arriba?

Sasuke secó sus lagrimas con su camisa, y tiró la foto por allí, buscando más y más cosas que puedan demostrar que ése día en realidad no había ocurrido y sólo era cosa de su mente, como muchas veces ya le había pasado.

Pero nada ocurrió, no encontró nada que le dijera que eso era sólo una loca idea de su mente.

Frustrado, con aliento a whisky, cansado y con los ojos aún rojos, se tiró en el sillón; esperando, y recapacitando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en más.

Puesto que su vida no sería la misma ahora que Naruto se había ido, ni era la misma desde que Itachi había muerto, y definitivamente no sería lo mismo, ahora que Naruto había vuelto. Irónicamente se preguntó ¿Volvería Itachi desde el más allá, también?

Rió con amargura y se quedó dormido.

* * *

No tengo idea si les habrá gustado este capítulo, pero a mi me encanta mucho el final. Si, este sera uno de los pocos capítulos que coincida con el anterior, habrá uno que otro cap que si tenga orden cronológico, pero no es de vital importancia.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! :D Me alegra que les guste la historia. :)

Ahora, si no dejan reviews TV Tokyo se fundirá y no habrá mas animes ni nada por allá lo que implica que aquí nos moriremos de hambre. (?) Así que, ¿Reviews?

_¡Brian Kinney es mío! Arthur y Draquito, también. Sí quieres, y solo porque soy una buena persona, te prestaré a Naruto o a James. :)_

_**Carli-chan**_


	4. IV, 5 de enero del 2008

_**Disclaimer:** Debo decir que los personajes no me pertencen y que todo esto es sin fines de lucro, pero saben qué? No me importa decirlo, porque yo he creado una de las historias más bizarras de todo el mundo, con la cual me he llenado de plata y lo único que hice fue ponerme a mi misma como una MarySue de la cual un Vampiro, que tiene de todo menos lo que se necesita para ser un vampiro (lo admito, un GaryStue), se enamora de ella... no sé sabe por qué, creo que porque en ese momento cuando la estaba escribiendo yo tenía mucho hambre, y me pareció tierno que se enamorara de ella por el olor, es decir... yo me enamoraría ahora mismo de un buen filete, si lo oliera.. mmm... tengo hambre. Si me disculpan, soy Stephenie creo que así se escribe mi nombre, Meyer... sí, nada nada me peretenece, pero ¡hey! que cree una historia de mierda, y aún así, la gente me sigue. Soy genial._

Gracias, gracias, gracias... a mi beta **Nande-chan**, que betea genial y aprendo un montón con ella.

Lamento el GRAN retraso, pero yo avisé que no actualizo rápido. Así que no traicioné a nadie, sé que es odioso tener que esperar TANTO entre cap y cap... pero la historia es prometedora. u.u Ahora sí, no los hago esperar más. :)

_**

* * *

IV, 5 de enero del 2008.**_

Sakura salió de la sala de cirugías a darle las buenas noticias a la familia Kurosawe. Se iba a salvar su hijo de quince años, iba a salvarse gracias al gran trabajo de su equipo. Rodeó las habitaciones y llegó a la sala de espera del tercer piso del hospital, donde sus padres estaban allí esperando alguna noticia. La madre se levantó en seguida al verla llegar y la miró con los ojos llorosos. Sakura sonrió y asintió. Al instante más lagrimas —pero de felicidad— brotaron de los ojos de la señora quien abrazó fuerte a su marido. La hermana, apenas unos años menor, también se puso a llorar y abrazó a sus padres. Les pasó a explicar el tratamiento que recibiría a partir de ahora, el tiempo aproximado que pasaría en rehabilitación en el hospital, luego la vuelta a casa y a su vida normal. Los medicamentos y ese estilo de cosas. Eso le tomó bastante tiempo y para cuando terminó se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera tenido dos operaciones de igual dificultad.

Ese día había sido bastante movido, había tenido dos pacientes de urgencia que sufrieron un accidente automovilístico a la mañana temprano y a la tarde tenía una cirugía programada, demasiado riesgosa. Y además de todo eso tenía que hacer tres horas de guardia, estaba literalmente exhausta.

Se dirigía a la parte de guardias bajando en el ascensor, cuando rebuscó en su bolsillo de aquel ambo blanco y sacó el celular, lo miró y para su desconsuelo no tenía ninguna llamada perdida solo un mísero mensaje de Sasuke, el cuál decía: _'Aún no lo he visto, pero no te aflijas, ya aparecerá'._ Y con ese mensaje de texto su preocupación tan solo aumento. Hacía un día que no tenía noticias de Itachi.

El día anterior a la mañana la había llamado para decirle que llegaría a Tokio por la noche y que la llamaría para saber que harían al otro día. Todavía estaba esperando su llamado.

Sasuke le dijo —cuando lo llamó por cuarta vez— que se tranquilizara que Itachi solía atrasarse siempre y que era posible que se hubiera encontrado con demasiado tráfico en el camino de vuelta. Pero Sakura sabía que si hubiese sido por algo así la hubiera llamado. Algo malo había pasado, estaba total y completamente segura. Lo peor de todo era que Sasuke no creía en su intuición, y ésta nunca le fallaba. Pero pudiera haber recibido aunque sea un llamado, ¿verdad?

Entró a la sala de guardias y pasó por el mostrador para buscar unos papeles y ver la ficha del primer paciente, firmó dos formas que tenían preparada para ella y se llevó los expedientes médicos hasta el consultorio. Cuando entró vio a una mujer sentada en la camilla y a un lindo niño mirando todos los utensilios que se encontraban sobre la repisa.

—Kyousuke, ven aquí y no toques nada —escuchó decir a su madre cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, ésta se giró y la miró—. Lo siento no puedo mantenerlo quieto y mucho menos si no me siento bien —se disculpó la madre, quién parecía ser una madre primeriza y bastante joven. El niño miró hacia Sakura y luego se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre, debajo de la camilla. Sakura rió y se acercó.

—Hola, no voy a morderte —le dijo ella sonriendo—, sólo venía a decirte que me encanta tu corte de pelo, y tu camiseta. ¿Tú también juegas al fútbol? —le mostró una pequeñísima insignia que tenía del AC Milán. El niño sonrió y lentamente se acercó a ella—. Así me gusta, ven siéntate aquí —señalándole el banquito que tenía a su lado—, que voy a revisar a mami —terminó de alzar al niño y se acercó a su madre con el expediente en la mano—. Akira, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió—. Bien, una enfermedad genética tratable, un embarazo exitoso, y una operación del apéndice a los catorce años, ¿algo más que deba de enterarme? —preguntó mirándola. Ella lo negó y tosió—. Bueno, entonces… —se puso a trabajar y a revisar a su paciente, no era nada grave solo era una angina bastante fuerte, pero con el medicamento indicado estaría bien.

—Muchas gracias doctora —dijo la madre al irse, de la mano iba su pequeño hijo que llevaba una paleta que Sakura le había dado. Sonrió internamente cuando pensó que le encantaría tener un hijo, y más si era con Itachi. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y esta vez sonrió de verdad, ¿qué estaba pensando? Aún era demasiado pronto, y no creía que su novio se lo tomara bien, aunque de Itachi Uchiha podía esperar cualquier cosa, ¿y si se entusiasmaba con la idea? Tal vez esa noche le comentaría algo.

Siguió con su trabajo durante unas dos horas. Pensar que en media hora podría largarse a su casa para cocinarle a su hombre le hacía sentir mejor y le quitaba el cansancio. Pero el saber que no había recibido ni un mísero mensaje de su novio le hizo entrar en razón y preocuparse, luego pensó que capaz quería darle una sorpresa, por eso no la llamaba, sinceramente, una parte de ella realmente quería que fuera así y que no le haya pasado nada malo.

_Y que no le haya pasado nada malo._

Eso se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando acabó de atender al último paciente de la guardia se dirigió a su pequeño despacho dentro de su consultorio para poder terminar de arreglar todo e irse. Ordenó los expedientes de ese día y algunos los mando para archivar porque ya no eran necesarios, colocó dos en su bolso, los cuales luego leería detenidamente en la cama y por último se quitó la bata poniéndola en el perchero y colocándose su tapado, pues afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios y seguramente estaría nevando.

Salió de allí cerrando con llave cuando se dio cuenta que se había olvidado su celular dentro del bolsillo de la bata. ¡Qué tonta! Se dio media vuelta y volvió a abrir la puerta, cuando se estaba acercando vio con esperanza y preocupación que su celular comenzaba a hacer luces y vibraba. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y lo sacó, a oscuras con la débil luz que brillaba de su teléfono se le iluminó la cara. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Un imperceptible temblor se apoderó primero de su mano derecha con la que sujetaba el artefacto, que luego se expandió por todo su cuerpo, tenía la impresión de que algo estaba mal. Apretó el botón que señalaba la función de abrir el cuadro de texto para leer el mensaje. Su corazón se detuvo.

"_¿Preocupada? Deberías estarlo, aunque ya todo terminó."_

Y desde ese momento, su mente entendió lo que significaba ese mensaje, aunque a ciencia cierta no supiera que había pasado, y su corazón no volvió a latir cómo debería, porque éste comprendió que jamás volvería a ver la sonrisa de Itachi Uchiha, ni sus ojos llenos de amor.

Lentamente el teléfono cayó al suelo, junto con ella que de rodillas en ese piso frío, comenzó a llorar de impotencia y amargura. No podía estar pasando. No a él. No a Itachi.

Lloró desconsolada durante minutos, incluso podían haber sido horas pero no se dio cuenta o no le importó, hasta que su celular cobró vida nuevamente y las brillantes luces azules volvieron a encenderse en la oscuridad, alargó el brazo temblando más que antes, porque ya sabía de quien era esa llamada y estaba segura que no quería escuchar lo que tendrían que decirle. Atendió por instinto más que por voluntad propia.

—Ho-hola —dijo sin voz e hipando. La respiración del otro lado se agitó.

—_Sakura-chan _—susurró Sasuke con la voz contenida y una gran tristeza en ella. Sakura sollozó más fuerte.

—Dime que no es cierto Sasuke. Dímelo por favor. ¡Él no puede… él… - Sasuke la interrumpió.

—_Encontraron su cuerpo, junto con el auto carbonizado en…_

—¡NO! ¡MENTIRA! Él está bien, yo sé que está bien. No le pasó na-nada. Solo se atrasó es to-todo. ¡El no se iría de esa forma! ¡ÉL NO ME ABANDONARÍA! —Sakura lloraba y gritaba sin poder controlarse, los nervios, la angustia y la tristeza la consumían.

—_Sakura _—dijo Sasuke con un suspiró y luego comenzó a llorar también. Estuvieron así alrededor de unos quince minutos hasta que la jefa de Sakura la encontró en ese estado y se la llevó a un lugar mejor, la pelirrosada seguía con el teléfono en la mano, y Sasuke estaba del otro lado—. _Sakura… voy para allá a buscarte —_fue lo último que dijo al cortar la comunicación.

Itachi muerto. Muerto. Sin vida y con los ojos cerrados, sin capacidad de volver abrirlos, _jamás_. Ella con la necesidad de tocarlo, de acariciarlo y de besarlo, pero él ya no estaba entre ellos. Él se había ido para siempre.

Sakura sentada en un sillón de una sala de espera con un vaso de agua en las manos, recordó a su amigo de la infancia, Naruto Uzumaki. Él también se había ido y nunca había vuelto, pero era diferente, porque ella sabía y tenía la seguridad de que él estaba bien, que a Naruto no le había pasado nada grave y cualquier día de estos se lo podría encontrar en cualquier lugar, poco probable pero no imposible.

Sasuke llegó corriendo, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras tremendas. Ella se paró, y él la abrazó en seguida, el vaso que llevaba cayó al piso, y rodeó al morocho con sus brazos y se quebró. La diferencia con Naruto era que Itachi no volvería, no lo encontraría nunca más por las calles, ni la pasaría a buscar al trabajo, ni escucharía sus constantes amistosas peleas con Sasuke, o sus bromas sin sentido. No sentiría sus besos, sus abrazos, sus manos en su cadera al dormir juntos en invierno. Las noches de amor. Las tardes sentados frente a una chimenea mientras él le contaba sus anécdotas de las empresas Uchiha y sus pequeños viajes. No habría nada. Nada, eso es lo que le esperaba. El destino le había jugado una muy mala pasada y ahora su futuro era algo peor que la nada misma. Su futuro era incierto, y más aún sin Itachi.

Horas pasaron hasta que Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de llorar en esa posición y darse contención el uno al otro, no sabían que hora era pero pronto amanecería. Un doctor compañero de Sakura entró al recinto y la vio desalmada a ella y a su compañero, les hizo un té y les encendió la tele para que se distrajeran un rato, estaba cambiando los canales cuando alguien entró pidiendo su ayuda, el hombre se disculpó y se fue, sin darse cuenta que había dejado el canal de las noticias.

"…_las autoridades aún están tratando de averiguar si fue un asesinato o un accidente. Según los peritos que investigan el lugar del crimen, a simple vista parece ser que el motor se incendió y no le dio tiempo al conductor de escapar, pero también pudo ser que fuera un asesinato premeditado. Aún se esperan los detalles del medico forense, pero difícilmente esto será de ayuda ya que el cuerpo se encuentra carbonizado de tal manera que su cara es irreconocible. Sin embargo, por la placa del auto se logró saber que el nombre del joven de aproximadamente unos treinta años sería Itachi Uchiha, dueño y propietario de las famosas empresas Uchiha Corp.…"_

Sasuke se paró rápidamente y apagó el televisor.

Sakura se quedó mirando la pantalla negra, no había duda. Itachi se había ido para siempre. Su felicidad de niña se había ido con Naruto, la de mujer se fue con su amado novio. Y jamás volverían.

* * *

TBC.

Sí encuentran a algún personaje OOC, por favor diganme, me encantaría corregirlo. Aunque creo que los personajes están muy bien para el tipo de historia que estoy haciendo. Aún no se entiende mucho, pero prometo que se va a ir entendiendo. ^^

Odio el estúpido nuevo formato de para subir archivos, me pierdo T.T y yo soy muy inútil con estas cosas. xD

Me encantaría que me dejen revies, por favor, así sé si voy bien encaminada con la historia o abandono todo y me decido sólo a escribir Drarrys. xD (Aunque esos están ahí, sin querer escribirse ¬¬)

_¡OMG! Brian Kinney es Dios, osea que yo mantengo una amorío con Dios... wtf? Quiero decir, Brian Kinney es MI dios, y Draquito, James, Arthur y Naruto son sus apostoles o lo que sea, así que... tampoco debes meterte con ellos. Solo adorarlos de lejos, yo sola puedo acercarme. Pero porque soy divina. (?)_

_**Carli-chan**  
_


End file.
